An Impossible Choice
by Elissa15Elissa
Summary: I hear Jeanine, the leader of the "City of Brains" call my name. "Beatrice Prior," she says, I take a deep breath and walk up to her, this is the moment that will change my life forever. She smiles at me and looks down at her paper, reading. "Dauntless." she says, and I. Can't. Breathe.
1. Chapter 1

_I hear Jeanine, the leader of the "City of Brains" call my name._

_"Beatrice Prior," she says, I take a deep breath and walk up to her, this is the moment that will change my life forever._ _She smiles at me and looks down at her paper, reading._

_"Dauntless." she says, and I. Can't. Breathe._

* * *

"Beatrice, honey, wake up." My mother, Natalie Prior says. She smiles at me as my eyes flutter open.

"Mother." I say, smiling up at her. I get up and put on a grey dress my mother laid out for me, today is the day of the infamous test. The test will decide which city we are best for, and that is how our fate will be decided. I was born into the nicest city, people call it "The Invisible City" because everyone who is sent to this city is amazingly selfless. I am not selfless enough for this place, and I am sure I am made for another city.

My mother hands me a bonnet, I find it ridiculous that we have to cover up so much of our body, but I put my hair in a bun, and cover it with the light grey bonnet my mother has supplied.

My brother, Caleb is making breakfast when I walk downstairs, although it is my fathers turn to make breakfast, Caleb is helping. Caleb has no problems being selfless, it is second nature to him. He smiles at me to assure me not to be nervous, and offers me some toast.

We sit down to eat and I wait until we all finish. Caleb and I do not say anything, we are not supposed to talk unless we are asked a question.

"Beatrice, Caleb," says my mother, "Are you worried?" she asks, my brother shakes his head, so my mother feels better and I follow his lead. I know my brother really is nervous, though. I can tell my mother doesn't buy it.

"Really?" she asks, "Are you sure? You can tell me." I sigh and say

"A small amount, but I'm sure everything will be fine." I assure her, she smiles at me and turns to Caleb.

"And you, dear?" she asks him.

"Yes," he admits, "I guess so, mother." she smiles at him too,

"Everything will be fine." she says. I want to believe her, I really do. But I am not fooled that easily. My mother and father begin to talk again as Caleb and I exchange a look. As our parents finish we get up and begin to wash the dishes.

"Beatrice, Caleb," my father says, we turn to him and he continues,

"You should probably go, we can take care of the dishes." I nod and grab my bag, but Caleb doesn't move, my father, Andrew, assures Caleb that they have everything covered and Caleb grabs his bag and runs to join me. We wave good-bye and walk out the door, we slowly walk towards the bus and meet with our neighbors, Robert and Susan.

We sit with them on the bus and Caleb talks to Susan, Robert and I laugh. They are always together, and Robert and I always laugh about it. As the bus stops, we get off and head into the school. In it are 10 testing rooms, and we all sit in the cafeteria, waiting to take the test. By the time I am called in my hands are sweating and I am _very_ scared.

I walk into one of the rooms and I am greeted by a lady from the city of Dauntless. I can only tell because she has a ring on her finger and only looks about 17.

"I'm Tori," she says, smiling at me. "Please sit down Beatrice, and then we can start your test. I do as Tori says and she gives me a small glass with a dark purple liquid in it.

"Drink it," she says. I am shaking, but I do as she says, and then I lose consciousness. I open my eyes to find myself hanging on the edge of a roof, a girl about the same age as me comes over to me and grabs my hand, but she cannot hold me and she begins to lean over the edge. I see she's going to die if I don't let go of her hand, so I release myself from her grasp and fall down. I land on a hard floor, but I am not hurt. In front of me is a man, and he is saying something. The man tells me that I have to do something, and there is no other way, but for some reason I don't believe him, there is something that I just _have_ to know. The man grabs my arm and says

"You have to do this! You must tell me where this lady was!" he shouts, I have a feeling I shouldn't tell this man, and he begins to push down my hand, it hurts and I punch him in the jaw. He falls to the ground and I wake up in the chair.

Tori is pacing around the room,

"Two in one day..." she says, I am confused, two what? I think, but she just stops and comes over to me.

"If anyone asks you what happened in your test, do not answer them." she says, "Don't tell anyone anything."

"Yes, I know," I say, "We can't tell anybody about our results."

"It is much more complicated than that. You're..." she can't seem to get out the next word.

"You're... Divergent." she whispers, I don't know what she is saying, but she says the word and looks around like she has just committed a murder.

"What does that mean?" I ask her quietly, she just shakes her head and says.

"It's dangerous, if they find out they will try to kill you." I don't know who _they _are, but she sends me outside and says not to tell anyone, no matter what. I am even more troubled when I arrive outside of the school. I walk home and sit outside, waiting for my brother to come home. When he arrives, he asks me what happened, and why I wasn't on the bus, but I just shake my head. We are later excused to our rooms, so we can pack. We might not get to stay in this city, and who knows where we will go, so we pack all of our things.

By the time I am done, I am exhausted. I lay down in my bed and drift off to sleep. I dream about what will happen tomorrow, and I try not to be scared.

**The plot of the story is not fully developed yet so I will explain some things.**

**1) You don't get to choose your city**

**2) The city of Dauntless is assigned someone to marry at 16 years old**

**3) Tris and Caleb are 14**

**if you have any questions, please review. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you have not already figured out, a city is basically a faction. Once you are assigned to a city, you can choose a new one, but nobody ever does. It's considered betrayal. **

**Disclaimer: I will own Divergent when hot chocolate begins to taste bad.**

I rise to the sound of my family arguing. I immediately know something is wrong, because the people of the silent city never fight. They believe it is selfish. I quickly get changed and walk down the steps, I would run, but I am not in the mood to be yelled at. I hear my brother scream at my father "I don't care!" he yells "I'm not staying in this city, I know it!" I see he is starting to cry so I go over to him and hug him

"It's okay, it's going to be all okay." I say, trying to soothe him. After a while he begins to calm down and I tell him to wait outside and I'll be out in a minute. I grab a piece of toast and turn towards my parents. I am not supposed to be the one asking questions, but it doesn't matter. I won't be here much longer.

"What was that?" I spit at my father, he scowls at me.

"Your brother was being a brat." he retorts. I glare at my father and walk out the door, grabbing my bag and two pieces of toast.

"I'm happy to be leaving." I say to him. And I mean it.

* * *

When I get outside I hand Caleb one of the pieces of toast.

"Let's go." I say, he follows me as we get on the bus. We don't talk until the bus stops, this will probably be the last time we see each other. As we get off the bus we hug and he says

"I'll miss you, Beatrice." he says. I nod my head and try not to cry,

"Bye Caleb." I say as we pull apart. I hope someday I'll be able to visit him, but I don't know if I will be allowed. Caleb goes to sit down, and I walk over to a chair that is relatively abandoned. I sit and try not to be noticed as one of the city leaders calls name after name and city after city.

I hear Jeanine, the leader of the "City of Brains" call my name

"Beatrice Prior," she says, I take a deep breath and walk up to her, this is the moment that will change me life forever. She smiles at me and looks down at her paper, reading.

"Dauntless." she says, and I. Can't. Breathe.

The city of Dauntless is nicknamed "The City Of Pain", because they value bravery, there is a lot they do to conquer their fears, people say that they actually torture their new transfers. Ironically, the nickname is not the reason I am so scared. I come from the most innocent city, the city that does not even shake hands, because we do not physically interact with the people around us. In Dauntless city, everyone gets married at the age of 16.

Some people, mainly from Dauntless city, seem to find it funny that a "Stiff" is being sent to Dauntless, but in my opinion, it's not funny at all. While other people are being called to the stage, I go to find my mother. She is sitting alone, but I don't ask where my father is. I just hug my mother and tell her I'm so sorry, I don't cry though. I can't cry right now, I have to be strong for her.

"Bye, mother," I say. She smiles at me,

"I _will _see you again Beatrice," she says. I don't have time to ask what she means, because I am swept along with a crowd of Dauntless. The blackness of their clothing hides her from my view for what I expect to be the last time.

* * *

I try not to think about my parents as we run down the stairs. I focus on the heavy breathing of everyone around me. I don't think about the unknown person I will have to marry in less than two years. Or at least I try to, but it doesn't work.

Once we reach the train tracks, we are told we will have to jump. I still can't focus and when the train passes by I almost slip off, but a tall, dark-skinned girl grabs my hand. I mutter a thanks and she says

"No problem, I'm Christina by the way." I smile at her and she smiles back. I think for a bit and decide on my new name.

"Tris." I say. When we are supposed to jump down to the building, she grabs my hand, saying she can't do it alone. I just nod my head and we count to three. We jump and we are greeted by a crowd of other transfers who have made the jump.

One of the trainers says we have to jump off the roof of the building we are on. I take a deep breath and step towards the edge. I exhale and step closer. _This is to my new life_ I think as I jump.

I land on something hard, but it is still softer than the ground, and for that I am grateful. Someone puts out their hand and I grab it, they drag me off the large black net and I almost fall over, but a strong hand steadies me.

"I'm Four," says the boy, "What's your name?" he asks, and I tell him what I told Christina,

"Tris." I say.

"First jumper, Tris!" he shouts, people cheer and I smile. For a moment, I forget, and the only thing that seems to be important is the boy standing in front of me.

"Welcome to Dauntless."

**Two chapters, please R&R! This will eventually be a FourTris story, but you will have to deal with PeTris for a while, don't worry Tris doesn't like Peter. I'll introduce him soon enough. Well, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent...**

I stand near the net and watch as people fall down, one by one. Every time one of the trainers reaches out a hand to help. Once everyone is down, Four begins to speak.

"Hello, initiates." he says, "I am your trainer, Four. If you were born in this city, however, Lauren will be your trainer." he says gesturing to a girl his age with dirty blonde hair. She says

"Dauntless borns, follow me." She walks away and we are left with Four. He looks at us and says

"Who's up for a tour?" We just follow behind him as he walks around the compound, giving names to all the places we pass. He stops and says

"This is where you will live during training." he says, Christina interrupts him,

"What do you mean by training?" she asks. He scowls at her and says,

"You might have been able to say whatever you want in your old city, but that is not the case here, so I would advise you to shut up." he says with a glare. She nods her head and he goes on.

"You will be taught how to fight, how to use different weapons, how to act in the midst of fear, and much more. This is training. You will be in training for about 2 weeks and then you will move into another apartment, but it will not be permanent. Some of you might already know, but at 16 the boys will be married and at 15 the girls will be married, you will all be assigned someone to spend the rest of your life with and blah blah blah." he says this with a bored tone, as if it's not changing the lives of the 11 initiates standing in front of it.

One of the girls says

"That's not fair, what if we don't want to be with anyone here?" she asks, he smiles sweetly at her.

"Well I'm afraid that doesn't matter," he says, "You're still getting married in 2 years. Everyone does."

"Have you?" a boy asks, Four glares at him and says

"What's your name?"

"Peter," says the boy confidently.

"Well, Peter. I have not, because I am still 15." he says, still glaring at the arrogant boy.

"And if you are implying I am a girl, then I suggest you run." Four says menacingly, Peter shakes his head quickly and backs up. Everyone seems to be intimidated by Four but I think it's actually kind of funny. He doesn't really seem that scary at all.

"Some of you might be wondering why girls are married at 15, and boys at 16. The answer to that question is simply because girls mature faster than boys. When there is an age difference like this it makes the couple seem more equal than it would if they were the same age." Four finishes.

"Any questions?" he asks. Christina says,

"Will we have to marry someone from this group?" and he narrows his eyes at her.

"Yes." he says bitterly, she backs up and I almost laugh. Four sees my smiling,

"What's so funny?" he asks glaring at me and then I purse my lips, I try hard to keep from laughing.

"Nothing," I say with a smile on my face, he narrows his eyes at me and says

"Careful, Tris." quietly enough that nobody else can hear. He seems to be out of his act when he says that, so I can actually take him seriously. I stand there, confused as he opens the door to lead us into the dorm.

* * *

Christina chose the bed to the right of mine, so we lay down talking.

"I don't like it." she says, "We have no say in who we get to marry? That's BS" she says, I just nod my head as she goes on about the unfairness of it all. I certainly do not want to marry anyone in this room. I bury my face in my pillow and Christina says.

"So, is there anyone in here you like?", I almost laugh. She can't be serious.

"Not at all." I say bitterly, she smiles at me

"Well I do..." she says dreamily. I laugh at her.

"Who?" I ask, she grins at me, and then a boy walks up to us.

"I'll tell you later." She whispers to me. Christina looks at the boy below us,

"Peter," she says, glaring at him. He smiles at her,

"Hey Christina." he says, "Who's this?" he asks gesturing to me. I look at him and say

"Tris." he smiles at me, but it doesn't seem genuine.

"Hello, Tris," he says "I'm Peter, nice to meet you." Then he glares at Christina and says

"How come your not as nice as your friend?" He doesn't give her a chance to answer because he looks over to me and grabs my wrist, pulling me off the bed so I am standing right in front of him.

"Come with me." he whispers, I am about to pull away when he pulls out a small knife and holds it to my side. He is angled in a way so that we are blocked from Christina's view by the bed.

"See you later, Christina." he says, pushing me in front of him. We walk out the door and he grabs my other wrist, holding them both behind my back. He pushes me forward and we stop in front of a door. He punches me in my temple, and everything goes black.

**Bwahahaha cliff hanger, don't worry, I will update very soon, actually as soon as I finish writing this, I will probably work on the next chapter, so you won't have to wait long. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Any suggestions, or comments, please leave a review,**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Divergent.**

I wake up tied to a chair. My wrists are now covered by handcuffs, and both my legs are attached to their own leg of the chair. I look up and see Peter, he is talking to someone, but I don't know who they are.

"What am I doing here?" I ask, Peter turns to me,

"Oh, you're awake." he says, avoiding my question. "Took you long enough." I scowl at him and he smiles at me, I ask him my question again and this time he answers.

"I just want to talk." he says innocently, I glare at him,

"And why did that require tying my up?" I retort. His smile disappears, and he gets off his chair and walks over to me. He grabs my face and says

"Look, Stiff. I know something you don't and once you figure it out, you will regret ever being mean to me." he smiles at my confusion and says "Want a hint? I'm 16." I stare at him with my mouth open as I understand what he said.

"Well, Peter," I say, "You're wrong, I don't regret anything I said, and I won't regret this." I say and then I move my head and quickly bite his hand so he jerks back. He shouts a word that sound a lot like gammit and then turns to me, he slaps me across the face with his hand that isn't bleeding, but I just smile at him.

"Worth it." I mutter under my breath, Peter glares at me and walks away. He opens a drawer and grabs something out of it. A knife. He walks back over to me and puts the knife on my cheek,

"Tell me you're sorry, honey." he says, I resist the urge to spit in his face and say.

"Fat chance." Peter puts his hand over my mouth and the unknown man puts a rag in my mouth and ties it around my head so I can't scream. Peter smiles at me and pulls the knife to my cheek,

"Next time, you'll say sorry." he says, and then he drags the knife around on my left cheek, I scream into the rag and he smiles. He's completely evil. He unties the rag and hands it to me so I can stop the blood. Then peter goes to the bathroom and grabs a handheld mirror.

"Like it?" he asks, holding the mirror so I can see the mark he made. It's a heart. I glare at him and he comes over to me.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" he asks in a mocking voice. I scowl at him

"I'm not going to thank you for this, and I'm definitely not saying sorry." I say. He smiles at me,

"Would you like another?" he asks. I shake my head,

"Then say sorry!" he shouts. I shake my head again and say

"I don't care if you cut up my skin, I'm not saying sorry to you." I say, not breaking my glare. He smiles like he just got an amazing idea,

"What if I go get Christina?" he asks, and I glare at him with my mouth hanging open. He smiles and says

"You know, I definitely would not hesitate to hurt her." he says, I shake my head. I don't want to let him have his way, but I'm not going to let him hurt Christina.

"I'm sorry." I mutter, he grins,

"What did you say?" he asks,

"I'm sorry!" I yell. "If you hurt Christina, I swear to god-"

"What will you do to me?" he interrupts, grinning. I scowl at him and then he says

"It doesn't matter. I'll let you go now, but if you tell anyone, I will find out, and I won't hesitate to kill Christina." he says, and I don't doubt it.

* * *

When I get back in the room, Christina looks at me worriedly.

"How did you get that cut?" she asks, I pretend to look embarrassed and say

"I was baking heart shaped cookies, and I tripped and fell... the cookie cutter kind of... got in the way." I say, I can tell she doesn't believe me, but she doesn't ask me anything else. A few minutes later Peter walks into the room and smiles at me. He sits on the bunk next to me.

"Why did you choose that bunk?" she spits at him, he glares at her, and says

"I missed your pleasant companionship." she laughs and scowls at him.

"Whatever," she says, "I'm going to get lunch, want to come Tris?" I see Peter glare at me in the corner of my eye, and he shakes his head.

"No thanks." I say, she sighs and walks out of the room. There us only two transfers left once Christina walked out.

"Molly, Drew, come over here." Peter calls out to them, they join him on his bunk and he says

"This is Tris, my wife." he says, they laugh and he says

"Tris, this is Molly and this is Drew." I don't acknowledge them and I hum a song that I heard during school one time.

"Tris!" he yells, "Don''t be rude!"

"Oh please," I say, "You're not won to talk about being rude, Peter." Drew and Molly glare at me, but Peter just smiles as he punches me in the ribs. My hand flies to my side and he says

"Say sorry." I scowl at him

"Are we really going to go through this again?" he asks tiredly, I shake my head, remembering his threat to Christina and say

"Sorry." Peter smiles at me and says

"Let's go get lunch, wife." I try not to spit in his face as he wraps his arm around my waist and leads me out. I am not comfortable with him touching me, In my city, we never touched one another, and I barely know Peter. Drew and Molly follow behind us as we walk to the cafeteria.

"Behave." he whispers into my ears, he pushes he finger to my injured rib, and I have to lean onto him for support.

"See?" he says, "You need me."

**Ewwww PeTris, I know, don't worry there will be FourTris eventually. Please R&R, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Eating with Peter is terrible, he keeps pressing his fingers to my wound every now and then so I have to lean against him. But the pain is not the worst part of eating here, not even close. Everyone stares at us and I don't want to eat, nobody thinks I would be going out with Peter, and I wouldn't be, if I had my own free will.

I try to eat a few bites of bread, but they have a hard time going down so I decide to stick to my milkshake. I listen to the conversation Peter has with Drew and Molly, but I don't join in.

When Peter presses his fingers to my ribs again, I get annoyed.

"Dammit, Peter," I say quietly, he scowls at me and I groan as he pushes on my wound. He removes his fingers from the newly forming bruise and turns toward me, excluding himself from the conversation.

"Stop it." he says, and I glare at him

"Don't you dare make another sound." Peter says to me, I pick at my apple while he goes back to the conversation. After a little while Peter laughs, turns to me, and kisses me on the lips. I can't take it any more, I stomp on Peters foot, and moan as he wraps his arm around my waist practically holding me by my ribs.

Peter drags me to the over-sized closet we were in last time and sets me down in a chair, I try to stay awake as Peter gets a rope, when he begins to tie me up, I punch him, but I'm so weak he doesn't even flinch. Peter punches me a few times in the jaw before the world fades to blackness.

* * *

I wake up in the infirmary and press the red "call button". A nurse comes rushing in and comes over to me.

"Oh, you're awake! Do you remember how you got here?" she asks, I don't respond because I don't know what the cover story is.

"You were in a fight!" she says, and then she whispers "Next time, keep your hands up." I almost smile. Only in Dauntless. Then the nurse says, I'll send in your visitors. She leaves the room before I can ask her not to and then Peter walks in.

"Christina will be coming in soon, and if you value her life, don't tell her anything." He says, then he smiles sweetly at me and kisses my cheek. He walks out and I scowl, waiting for Christina to come in.

"Oh my gosh Tris!" she says, before the door even closes, "What happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you? Are you going to be able to train tomorrow?" Christina finally calms down and I say

"I don't remember what happened, and I'll probably be able to go to training tomorrow." I say with a frown. I am not looking forward to training while I am in this condition.

Then the nurse walks in and tells me I am free to go, she hands me a bottle of pain medication before I leave and I tuck it in my pants and cover it with my shirt. If Peter sees it, he will probably take it so he still has an easy way to put me in pain.

Christina and I walk back to the dorm where I find Peter waiting at the door. Most of the other initiates are already asleep, but Peter grabs my hand and leads my to my bed.

"Are you okay?" he asks, he's a very good actor. It seems like he actually cares.

"I'm fine." I say bitterly, he just smiles at me. Peter helps me onto my bed a bit too roughly and he gets in his bed. I close my eyes and try to sleep, but I can't. I listen to the breathing around the room and I know everyone is asleep, except one person. Peter.

I hear him get up and come over to me. He grabs my wrist and pulls me up, I don't say anything, all I do is hope he won't hurt me. I am a coward, I shouldn't let him do this to me, but if I try and stop him, it would be selfish. I refuse to be the reason for Christina's death.

Peter pulls me to the other side of the room, where there are no beds. He pulls me into the common room and closes the door. Peter turns on the lights and sits down.

"Sit." he says, I do as he says, because I am afraid. He throws some clothes at me and says

"Change, we're going somewhere." I go out to the bathroom and get changed, I realize it is a dress and almost vomit. It stops above my knees and the neck line seems to go down to the floor.

I walk out of the bathroom and Peter grabs my wrist. How hard is it for him to just let me walk on my own? I put on the heels Peter gives me, and I am still not as tall as him. I have a feeling Peter had me wear heels so I can't run, which makes me a little bit nervous. We walk for a few minutes until Peter stops in front of a door. It is an apartment, he knocks and someone comes to answer.

"Eric." Peter says, shaking his hand. The guy, Eric, smiles at me.

"How did you get that cut?" He asks, I can tell by the tone of his voice that he already knows the story, which makes me mad. I ignore his question and turn to Peter.

"Why am I wearing a dress for this?" I ask him, he glares at me.

"Shut up." he says, I don't say anything more as Peter drags me into Eric's apartment.

We sit down at a table and I am offered a drink. I am thirsty so I take a sip of the reddish liquid. Then my arms fall and my body goes limp. And I. Can't. Move.

**Cliff Hanger :D Sorry, but I really felt like I should have a cliff hanger. Anyone have an idea for what should happen in the next chapter? Please put any ideas in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys soooo much for Four reviews! **

**-****vox laudis -(pen name)**

I can't do anything as Peter and Eric pick me up and put me back on the chair. Peter makes sure I don't fall again as Eric brings over a glass vial with a pink liquid inside of it. Peter grins at me and takes the vial from Eric's hand.

"I told you you would learn your lesson." Peter says as she pours the liquid into my mouth. I try not to swallow, but Peter holds my mouth shut and then pours in water until I can't hold it in any longer. I swallow the liquid and they let go of me. Peter lays me down on the bed and they walk out the door.

I fall asleep quickly that night, fighting with Peter all day really made me tired. Just because I fall asleep quickly doesn't mean I'm not worried, though. Even in my dreams I am scared of what I am forced to drink. I honestly have no idea what it could be.

When I wake up in the morning, I can move again. There is a note on the table that says to get up and get ready for training. When I see Peters name at the bottom, my heart skips a beat. Am I really that scared of him? I can't be.

I get up and get ready for the day, then I head to the cafeteria and try to find a seat where nobody will see me. It doesn't work, and Christina runs over to me.

"Hey Tris!" she says as she sits down, I smile at her and look down, not wanting anybody else to see me.

"Tris, these are Al, and Will. She says, pointing out two boys who sit down in front of us.

"Al." says the big one. He towers above us, and I have to look up to meet his eyes when I say

"Tris," then Will, who is not unusually big like Al smiles at me,

"I'm Will." he says, I smile at them both, they both seem very friendly. I realize, as more people join our table, that I haven't seen Peter yet. I smile when I think, maybe he won't be at training!

I am in a good mood for the rest of breakfast, and by the time we head to training, I am talking with my new friends. Uriah makes a joke about Zeke, his older brother while Uriah's girlfriend Marlene laughs and whispers something to Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend, who blushes bright red. I walk with Lynn, and we occasionally make jokes about Christina, who is walking with both Will and Al.

We all stop laughing as we walk in the training room and see Four, throwing knives at the target. Four looks over to us and says to line up. We wait as all the other initiates appear. When Peter comes in he walks up to me and says

"How do you feel?" I raise my eyebrows and glare at Peter.

"I guess it hasn't worked yet." he mutters.

"What did you do last night?" I ask him, trying not to yell. He just grins and says

"You'll find out soon enough." Peter joins the other side of the line as Four begins to speak. He tells us about how to shoot a gun and demonstrates a few times.

"This is stupid." says Peter. Four walks over to him and points the gun at his temple. I bite back a smile as Peter's eyes reflect fear.

"You will need to know how to shoot a gun later in stage one, and if there's one sure way to get kicked out of Dauntless, it's trying to learn how to shoot a gun in three seconds." Four says. Peter nods and Four slowly slides the gun away from his head. As soon as the gun is not going to hit anyone, Four fires. Peter jumps and Christina laughs quietly beside me as she see the mark the bullet made in Peter's hair.

Four walks away and says

"Let's get started." we all grab a gun and begin to aim. I perfect my stance before I pick up the gun and fire. I miss the first few times, but soon enough I can hit the target. Four comes over to me and Christina and points a few things out to her. He walks straight past me, only looking at me once. When Four comes back around again, my bullet goes straight through the middle of the target.

Four looks at my target and then looks over at me. Seeing the bruise and cuts on my face he laughs.

"How did you already get in a fight?" he asks me. I scowl at him and say

"It's a talent." He smirks and goes over to the target. He moves it back a few yards and them comes back over to me.

"Now try." He says, grinning. I look at the target and see it's not _that _far away. I take aim and fire, hitting the inner circle, but not quite reaching the bulls-eye. Four doesn't seem impressed. He actually has no emotion on his face at all. He just take the gun from me and shoots the target, three times in a row. In the exact same place.

I stare in aw as he comes over to me and says

"Keep yourself steady, don't fall backwards." before he walks away.

I take Four's advice, and my the end of the day, I can shoot the bulls-eye four times in a row. I think I'm doing the best in my class, but Four still doesn't look at me for the rest of the day.

After a while of shooting, Four dismisses us to go to lunch. Peter walks over to Eric, who is standing in the corner of the room, while Christina and I walk out. Peter doesn't appear for the rest of lunch, and I don't see him in the dorms at night. Christina and I stay up late, talking with Will and Al. I fall asleep quickly that night.

* * *

I wake up early in the morning and sit up. Everyone is asleep, but I immediately know something is wrong when I see Peter's bed is made, it was messed up last night when I went to sleep, so he was definitely here, but he woke up early and left.

I keep wondering why I haven't seen Peter lately, it's not like I miss him or anything, but it kind of scares me. What could he be doing? I answer that question on my own when Peter walks in.

**Ooooh what's going to happen? Cliff hanger :) **

**Well, thanks for reading.**

**-vox laudis**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven reviews? That's awesome! I've only had this story up for** **two days! Thank you guys so much!**

I immediately know what Peter has been doing when he walks in and I don't feel the urge to punch him in the face. Now I know what that liquid was for, it's to make me fall in love with him, and from what I can tell, it worked. Peter comes over to me,

"Did it work yet?" he asks, I can't seem to be mad at him, and it sounds like I'm flirting with him when I say

"Yes." I meant to say it with a glare, too, but I can't seem to control myself and I find my lips curving upwards into a smile. Peter grins when he sees me being so nice to him.

"I owe Eric big time." He mutters.

"Why did you stay away from me so much lately?" I ask with as much hatred as I can, but it only comes out like a normal question. At least it doesn't sound like I'm flirting with him anymore.

"Did you miss me?" he asks as I try to glare. It doesn't work, I can barely keep myself from nodding.

"Well the serum works best if I stay away from you until it kicks in." he says, finally, he walks away as Four calls us to order. When Peter is gone it is easier to be mad at him for doing this to me, I know if I wasn't Divergent, I would not even be able to be mad at him now. For once I'm happy to be Divergent. Four raises his eyebrows at me and looks over to Peter, I just shake my head and position myself so that I can throw the knife we have been learning to use.

I try to imagine the target as Peter's head, so I can practice being mad at him, but I doubt it will help. By the end of the day, I have managed to throw the knife with accuracy, but my bigger accomplishment is being able to be a little bit mean to Peter. While we walk to dinner, I am able to keep myself far enough away from him so that we aren't touching, but I still can't resist as much as I want to when he pulls me closer.

At dinner, when I don't immediately sit close to him he groans in frustration.

"Dammit," he whispers, "Just stop fighting it." I grin at his frustration and silently congratulate myself. When I come back to my table after putting my leftover food in the trash, I take a drink of my soda and then I immediately move closer to Peter. _Dammit_ I think when I realize he put more of the serum in my drink. I try even harder to fight it, and when we leave the dining hall I stay far enough away from him so when Four calls my name, he can't reach me fast enough to stop me without being obvious. I quickly rush over to Four and he says

"Come with me." he takes me to his apartment and we sit down.

"What the hell is going on, why are you hanging out with _Peter_?" he asks me, I sigh. I can't tell him. Before I can tell him that I can't tell him he says,

"I know what you're going to say, you can't tell me, but I need you to trust me with this." he says, I don't know if he is concerned because he is my instructor, or for some other reason, but I decide I can't tell him.

"Follow me." he says, I feel weightless as he grabs my hand and we walk to a room.

"The Fear room." he says, when he closes the door, I see a black box in his hand, he opens it to reveal two needles,

"I'm taking you in my fear landscape." he says, I gasp.

"You really have those here?" I ask, he smirks and nods his head.

"And you're letting me go in yours?" He nods his head,

"And now you'll have a way to blackmail me if I tell anyone why you're hanging out with _Peter._" he jokes, I laugh, the way he says Peters name is funny.

I feel my heart skip a beat when Four brushes back a piece of my hair so he can get a good view of my neck. I barely feel the sting when he puts in the needle. He shows me how to do it to him and then he puts the needles back in the box and we wait for the serum to work. When it does, we are standing on top of a cliff.

"Heights." I say and he nods,

"We have to jump off." he says, I can hear how hard his heart is beating so I take his hand and pulls him towards the edge of the cliff.

"On three." I say,

"One, two, three!" We step off the cliff and I scream as we fall, not because I am scared, though. As he begins to calm down, we reach his next fear. We are in a small box and I sigh, he's claustrophobic. I take a deep breath and say

"Calm down, then we can move on." he looks up at me,

"It's not that easy Tris!" he shouts, I look at him,

"Hey, listen to me." I say, "Listen to my heartbeat, breath when I breath."

"Your heart is beating really fast Tris." he says, and then I say

"Well it's not because I'm scared." I bite my lip when he laughs, I realize what I just said as the box disappears and we get up. Suddenly there is a table with a gun on it, and a girl is standing there

"I have to shoot her." he says,

"Who is she?" I ask, he shakes his head.

"Nobody," he says, "But I still don't want to kill her." Four picks up the gun, aims, and shoots the girl right in the head.

"Next." I mutter. The next thing I know, we are back in my old city, abnegation, I gasp. I didn't know Four came from abnegation. A man comes into the room with a belt and raises it above his head.

"This is for your own good." he says before he brings the belt crashing down.

"NO!" I scream, and my body reacts before my mind does, next thing I know there is a mark on my arm, but Four is unharmed. I stare at him as his house disappears and we are back in the Fear Room. I freeze when we arrive back in the fear room because I know that man. That's Marcus Eaton, he had a son that was transferred to Dauntless two years ago. I think hard and try to piece everything together.

The boy's name was Tobias Eaton, and now that I have seen Four's fear landscape, I about that article the Erudite released about Marcus abusing his son. The Erudite got something right. The only reason Four would have that fear is if Marcus is his father. It is a while before I speak again.

"Four fears." I whisper, "Isn't that a record or something?" I add, he sighs,

"I guess." he admits, "Your dad, he was Marcus Eaton?" Tobias smirks at me.

"I guess he _was_." Tobias says, I laughs as I realize that I used the past tense. Then I see Tobias get serious,

"Tris..." he begins, but before he can say more I decide to tell him.

"If you tell anyone, people will die." I say, he nods his head, I take a deep breath and tell him.

"Peter threatened to kill Christina if I don't stay with him, he told me that he knows that we're going to be paired up, so even if you report this, they won't care. He's going to be my husband soon anyways..." Tobias just stares at me .

"So you didn't get in any fights?" he asks, trying to lighten the mood. I attempt to smile, but it doesn't really work,

"Not really, unless you count Peter, but I don't believe that's a fight anyways." I say, I can tell he is mad, he says a few words that sound a lot like 'duck' and 'castle',

"Calm down, Tobias." I say, "It's really not that bad." he frowns,

"There's still something you haven't explained, how come you were being so nice to him?" he asks, I gulp and sigh,

"You won't tell anyone, right?" I ask, he just shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"You probably already know, I'm divergent, and he drugged me with some sort of serum so I would fall in love with him. It's _really_ strong, so even though I'm divergent, it's hard to fight it." I say, I take a step back, like he is a grenade and one wrong word could make him explode. He's very quiet when he says

"This has to stop."

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone."\

"I can't keep that promise."

"Tobias! You- you have to..." My voice cracks and I can feel tears coming.

"Please." I beg him, "You can't tell anyone, please he'll kill all my friends-"

"I'll do my best to protect them, but I can't keep this a secret." he says, and then all my hurt turns to anger.

"YOU CAN'T!" I yell, "I won't let you!" I walk towards him and hold his shoulders,

"You can't tell anyone!" I say, my voice rising. He grabs me and says

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." And then he pulls out a needle with a yellow liquid.

"I'm sorry." Is the last thing I hear before I black-out.

**Loooonnnnngg Chapter, I think this is the longest one yet. Thanks for reading!**

**-vox laudis**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Sorry sorry sorry. Updates aren't going to be as frequent until winter break which is in a week. Sorry. I had a lot to do. Sorry...**

**-vox laudis**

I wake up in a chair, I quickly jump up and run out the door, remembering everything that happened. Tobias drugged me. Why would he do that?

But I know why he did, he's not stupid he knew I would come after him. Tobias had to hurt me or knock me out, and he chose this. I feel betrayed, but mostly, I feel angry. I run through the compound calling his name.

"Four!" I shout, "Four where are you?" I stop in the middle of a step when I see Peter in front of me.

"Why are you looking for Four?" He spits,

"I wasn't." I say, I can tell he doesn't believe me and he punches my in the gut.

"Don't lie to me." He whispers into my ear. "Now really, why?" I don't want to answer, even if I am mad at Tobias, I'm not going to get Peter to hunt him. I wonder if Peter already knows that I told Tobias.

"I forgot my sweater in the training room, and the door was locked." I say quickly,

"Then let's go look for it." He says, smirking. I can tell he knows I am lying and I try not to panic as we walk towards the training room. When Peter pushes on the door, and it doesn't open, I take a deep breath. I relax a little, but then I realize that my jacket isn't in the training room, and when we get in, he'll know I'm lying.

"Let's find Four." Peter says, I nod my head and swallow. What if Tobias attacks Peter? My breathing speeds up as we walk around the compound. Eventually, we find Tobias.

"Four, can you unlock the training room for us?" Peter asks. Tobias doesn't seem to be planning an attack on Peter, so I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I lock eyes with Tobias and stare at him, I can't shake my head, the only hope I have is that he doesn't have the key.

"No." Tobias says roughly, offering no explanation,

"Why not?" Peter asks, "She forgot her sweater in there."

"No," Tobias says again, "It would be taken to the lost and found, except we don't have one, so it will be given to the homeless." Peter glares at Tobias and then says

"Why can't we get it now?"

"Because I said so." I watch as Peter gets angrier.

"Why do I have to listen to you?"

"Because you don't want to die young, am I right?" Peter gives Tobias a murderous glare and then steps toward him,

"Do you want a fight?" Peter asks,

"You mean you against me? That's hardly a fight." Peter finally loses his patience and throws a punch at Tobias, but Tobias easily dodges it and kicks him in the side. Peter falls to the floor and Tobias gives him one kick in the head which knocks Peter out. Tobias turns toward me.

"You didn't tell anyone?" I ask, he nods his head.

"Not yet, I thought about it, and I realized there's better ways to get him to leave you alone." Tobias says with an evil smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask,

"You'll find out." He assures me. "And... Sorry for knocking you out. You trusted me and-"

"Whatever." I say, walking back to the dorms. When he calls my name, I don't turn around, I just walk faster until I am running. I burst through the doors of my temporary home and go to sit on my bed. As the relief passes, new feelings come. I feel angry, sad, confused, betrayed, but most of all I just feel heart-broken. I don't know why it hurt so bad when Tobias betrayed me, but it feels like my heart was broken in two.

_Two days later_

I haven't seen Peter since the day he tried to punch Four. He is still in the infirmary, and I haven't gone to visit him. I know he'll give me hell for that later, but I don't really care. Tobias hasn't said anything to anyone yet, because Peter hasn't done anything to me. I'M worried Tobias will end up getting Christina killed once Peter is out of the infirmaran and tries to hit me or something.

I am thinking about the remaining eleven days of training before I can move out of this dorm when Molly and Drew come in.

"Peter is awake, he wants to see you." Molly spits,

"He's mad." Drew adds with an evil grin. I glare at them but don't say anything as I get up and walk out the door. I pass by the pit on the way to the infirmary, and I stop for a second to watch all the people wandering around. Free. Unlike me. I sigh and keep walking towards the infirmary.

When I arrive, I ask the lady at the front desk which room Peter is in. She tells me the room number, but then bites her lip.

"I would wait a but before gong in, he seems mad." she warns, I try not to laugh when I thank her, but continue on to Peter's room. Of course he's mad. If only she knew that I'm the reason.

When I walk in the room, i can tell, the lady is right. He is mad. I glare at him,

"What do you want?" I spit. He smiles at me, but not a genuine smile, one that gives me goosebumps.

"I see Drew and Molly didn't manage to get any of my serum into you? What a tragedy." he says, I roll my eyes,

"What is your problem?" I ask,

"Have you forgotten how to respect your elders, Beatrice?" He taunts, I shiver when he calls me Beatrice.

"How do you know my real name?" I demand,

"I saw it on the list of pairings, but that's not important, what's important is you being respectful. And you're not. We will have to do something about that."

"What do you expect? I'm fourteen."

"So, you should be kind to me."

"Why? What have you ever done for me!"

"Let you live." When he says that, I almost laugh. But then I remember who I'm talking to and what they might do to me or Christina. I scowl and turn to leave, but when he says my real name again, I turn around.

"Don't go so soon, honey." He grins,

"Don't call me that." I whisper,

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want." He retorts, I can tell he is mad, so I don't say anything. "Good, you finally learned how to shut up. I'm getting out of here soon, maybe today, so you should probably start being nice." I just nod my head,

"Stay here until visiting hours are over, or until I get out. Which ever comes first." He instructs, I nod my head again and take a seat. I wait until the nurse comes and says he is free to go. He takes my hand and pulls me along. I stay quiet and prepare myself for hell.

**I am so so so so so so so so so sorry it took me so long to update, and i probably wont be able to update as soon as I'd like. Sorry, thanks for reading. **

**-vox laudis **


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG SO MANY REVIEWS! I'm so happy, you guys don't even know, thank you so much! I 3 you guys!  
**

**-Vox Laudis**

Peters grip leaves a red mark on my wrist, and two hours later, it hasn't gone away. I sit on my bed, and try not to remember. It doesn't work.

_Flashback_

_When Peter lets go of my wrist, I rub it. I can still feel the sting. I can almost see the anger coming out of Peter. _

_"Why didn't you come visit me?" He hisses, I don't say anything, because as much as I don't want to admit it, right now I'm terrified.  
_

_"Answer me when I ask you a question!" He yells. He walks over to me and slaps me, I don't flinch or show any sign of pain. I don't want to let him know he hurt me._

_"I was scared." I tell him, and I watch a grin slowly spread across his face. _

_"Scared of what?" He mocks, I think as hard as I can until I come up with a good lie._

_"I was scared that you were going to kill Christina if I made you mad, and I didn't want to take that chance." I thought my lie was pretty convincing, but apparently Peter didn't._

_"Liar!" He shouts, "Don't fucking lie to me, it won't help you." I gulp._

_"I don't have to tell you." I say defiantly,_

_"Then I guess Christina better hope she's not in the dorms tonight." He threatens, and the words are coming out of my mouth before I even tell them to._

_"You! I was scared of you. Please don't hurt my friends." I silently scold myself for begging Peter, but at the same time I don't care. As long as my friends are safe._

_"That's smart of you." He says, and he doesn't seem to be joking or mocking me or anything. "You should be, but you should also be scared of him." I'm still confused that Peter seemed so sincere, but then the door opens and I don't have time to worry about Peter. Eric walks in the door and picks me up off the chair, Peter helps them and they carry me out the door.  
_

I shake the flashback off as Tobias walks in the room.

"Can I talk to you?" He asks, I nod my head because I have to get out of this room. I don't care where we're going. He grabs my hand and pulls me out the room. We don't talk much, because we are still upset by the death of my friend, and I'm mad at him.

_Eric's hand covers my mouth, but I still attempt to scream. I kick, but they don't seem to realize, but then I bite Eric's hand and he lets go long enough for me to let out a scream. Eric pulls a rag over my mouth and ties it and then they pick me up again.  
_

_Peter and Eric pull me to the chasm. Eric takes a rope out from one of his many, extremely large pockets, and Peter holds me down as they tie me to the rail._

_I can't move because of Peter, and in a few minutes I'm tied to the rail. Peter lets go and Eric steps toward me._

_"Bitch." He says, "You bit me, you'll pay for that." He punches me in the ribs where I still have not fully healed, but I don't even realize, because I see Tobias, Will, and Al running toward us. They look furious, but I shake my head over and over again. 'They can't come, please let them get the message and turn around.' I prey to a god that I don't believe in._

_It doesn't work, they are still heading towards me when Eric punches me again, and now they are only a few seconds away. Eric hits me one last time when Al and Will attack Peter. Now that Peter is gone, Eric is holding my arms so I can't leave. Tobias comes towards us slowly._

_"Let her go." He says calmly, I close my eyes._

_"No, Four. Please." I beg, but he doesn't listen and he steps closer. When he takes that step, Eric's grip tightens._

_"She wants to stay with me." Eric says, "Don't you, Tris?" I gulp and nod my head, Tobias looks like he is going to say something, but we are all distracted by a scream from Al, he looks like he's in pain. He is laying on the floor while Will punches Peter in the face. I bring my attention back to my situation when Tobias punches Eric in the jaw, when he hits the floor, Tobias goes to kick him again._

_"No Tobias!" I shout. I'm crying now but I don't care. "Please, please he'll hurt my friends!" I try to pull Tobias away, but he just kicks Eric one more time before his body goes limp. When our fight is over, I start to realize how bad my injuries are. There's cuts all over my face, but it's my ribs and temple that concern me. There's a big mark on my temple which is turning blue, and I start to feel dizzy. I start to fall, and Tobias catches me, but he touches my ribs in the process. I start to see black spots around my vision. When Tobias picks me up, I struggle, remembering Al and Will, but I see Will right next to me._

_I don't have the strength to ask where Al is, and the last thing I remember is Tobias carrying me through the compound._

We reach the train tracks and jump on, even though I haven't done this many times, it seems natural to me. When we settle down on the train, Tobias decides to break the silence.

"Tris, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have knocked you out, and I know you didn't want me to attack Eric and Peter. I'm sorry Al died, it's my fault. But... I don't regret it. I'm just happy your safe." When he says this, I close my eyes and look for the strength I need to say this.

"I don't need your help Tobias, you betrayed me, and you're the reason one of my friends is dead and my other friends are in danger. Just leave me alone, Four." When I use his nickname, he flinches, as if I punched him.

"Do not use my name as a weapon against me" He says, I look into his eyes and see hurt that I can tell he is trying hard to hide, because after all why should he care? "I'm sorry, and I wish you could forgive me, but you're clearly not going to. If you want to talk to me though... I'm here." He kisses me on the lips and runs to jump of the train, leaving me there alone. I don't know what happened, why did he kiss me? Millions of questions run through my mind as I sit there motionless, trying to figure out what just happened.

**So... Yes, I had Al die. I had him die protecting Tris, because I always liked him in the books and I thought he should have died differently. Obviously I hated when he attacked Tris, but I always thought he was nice until then. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**-Vox Laudis**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't update, but my dog passed away and I wasnt in the mood to write. Btw this is my 6th freaking time typing this. **

**P.S. I'm writing this on my Ipad so sorry for any typos**

**- Vox Laudis**

I made my decision to never talk to Tobias again, but some decisions can be remade. As soon as the pairings went up, I ran. I'm still running now, straight to Tobias' apartment. I am running as fast as I can but it is not fast enough, because what I fear has already happened.

I am not paired with Peter, and normally, I would be ecstatic, but the circumstances are even worse. Peter is paired with Christina. When I think about this, I run faster, because this is about Christina.

I stop in front of Tobias' door, remembering what happened the last time I saw him, but I remind myself this is about Christina. I burst through the door and run straight into Tobias who looks like he's going out. I don't waste time asking where.

"Pairings," Is all I can get out, but it's enough because he nods his head,

"I know, I saw. Are you okay with that?" He asks awkwardly, which confuses me.

"How could I possibly be okay with that Tobias?" I sob. He looks hurt,

"Are you?" I demand, which makes him turn bright red.

"Honestly... I was... Happy." He admits. My mouth drops open, and I shake my head.

"Something's wrong." I say, "You have to care, this isn't right. What are you talking about?"

"I mean us. We're paired together?" He says the last part as a question. My heart skips a beat when he tells me this, and I grab his hand and pull him to the pit, where the pairings are listed.

Will - Molly

Christina - Peter

Marlene - Uriah

Shauna - Zeke

Four - Tris

Lynn

I gasp when I see that we are going to get married, but there are more important things to worry about. I point to Christina's name that lines up perfectly with Peter's and Tobias' eyes go wide.

"This cant happen." He says, I nod my head.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Christina can't be married to Peter. They're going to end up in a fight, and Peter will win. Thats why we have a plan.

Tobias and I didn't tell Christina about the plan because she wouldn't let us go through with it. I know that she doesn't want our help. If he hit her, she would hit him back, because everyone she loves can fend for themselves. The only problem is Peter can beat her in a fight, and there's a good chance it will come down to that.

When I hear the four knocks on the door, I sit up on my bed and count to 60, just like we practiced. When my minute is up, I open the door and head to the pit. I know Tobias is watching me from the camera now, which makes me feel a bit better.

At first, I cant find Peter, but then I spot him alone at a table for two, people watching. I take a deep breath and walk over to him, which is kind of hard. Im still scared of him. When Peter spots me, he looks amused.

"What are you doing here, Beatrice?" He asks, I walk over to him and sit down.

"Did I say you could sit there?" He asks,

"Did I say I care?" I retort. I see him twitch and take a deep breath, getting him mad might not be so hard.

"You weren't as rude a few days ago." He says, and I laugh.

"I'd hardly call this rude."

"Thought you were supposed to care about other peoples feelings, Beatrice."

"Don't-"

"Ya ya, don't call me Beatrice. I know. Im still going to do it. Anyways, why are you talking to me?"

"I wanted to thank you." When I say this, he looks totally confused.

"Thank me?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

"Letting me get first place in initiation." When I say this, I can tell I am almost there. The plan would've worked perfectly, except he just got up and began to walk away.

"You weren't trying, were you?" I mock. He places his hands on his temples and stops.

"You don't want to mess with me Beatrice Prior." He warns without turning around. I curse under my breath as he walks away.

When Peter is gone, I go to the Control Room, for Tobias. He is there, waiting for me.

"You did a good job, you almost got him." Tobias assures me, I nod, and grab his hand. We walk back to the pit and get some cake. Dauntless cake. All my worries melt away while we eat, and I start to wonder what is in this cake.

Tobias and I finish a slice together, and he asks me what I want to do. I shrug my shoulders. We are wandering through the hallways when we hear a scream. Before I can even think, I am running, running in the direction of that scream, because it is one I know.

Christina.

I don't look to see if Tobias is following me, I just run. I hear another scream, and she sounds irritated. There is one more scream before they stop. It is enough, though, to know where they came from. Peter's room.

I don't stop at the door, I just burst in, there I see Christina's bloody, bruised body laying on the floor. Above her stand Peter, with a newly forming bruise on his jaw.

When I see Peter's grin, I feel something I never have before. I feel a pull towards Peter, a desire so stong to end his life, something I never felt in abnegation. I feel deadly.

I lunge at Peter and punch him in the jaw. I use Tobias' advice from training and knee Peter. He is on the ground before Tobias walks in, I kick Peter again and again until Tobias pulls me off. When I am away from Peter I fall to the ground. What did I just do?

After a little while, Tobias comes out of the room carrying Christina. She is still unconscious, but I run over to her.

"Is she okay?" I ask, Tobias nods, and I help him bring her to Christina's apartment which is also mine. We lay her down on the bed and I start to clean her up.

When we are done, we sit down. We talk for a while, and decide not to tell anyone. We decided nobody would care that Peter attacked Christina. Fights are common in the city of pain.

After a few hours of waiting for Christina to wake up, Tobias goes to get us some dinner, I'm not really hungry, and I don't think he is either, but I let him go anyway, because it's maddening to stay in this room for so long.

When Tobias comes back, I hear the loudspeakers click on. I look to Tobias and raise my eyebrows,

"All new Dauntless members, please report to the housing department. Repeat, all new dauntless members, please report to the housing department." The voice on the speaker sounds old, firm, full of authority. Nothing that should be in Dauntless

**I am so tired. Sorry for any typos, it's almost 5 in the morning right now. I had to write this chapter 6 times because my computer kept screwing up, and I kept pressing the wrong thing on my Ipad. Ik I sound like a grandma. Im honestly too tired to care. **

**-Vox Laudis**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they made my day. Special thanks to Cookiedough175 your review meant so much to me. Thank-you guys for taking the time to write a review!**

**-Vox Laudis**

Tobias and I decide to leave Christina a note, so when she wakes up she will know where we are, but I'm worried she will get in trouble for not coming to the housing department. Luckily, Christina wakes up a few minutes before we leave.

"Do you want to get arrested or something?" I ask Christina, genuinely confused. Only Christina would be straightening her hair right now.

"I want to look as presentable as possible." She explains, I sigh and unplug her straightener. Tobias helps me pull her out of the door while she tries to go back to her room.

"At least let me get my eyeliner!" She begs. I roll my eyes and keep dragging her along. When our apartment is out of sight, she stops struggling. I expected her to be mad at me, or at least a bit annoyed, but she doesn't seem irritated at all. Tobias walks farther ahead, and Christina decides to ask me a question.

"Did you really beat up Peter?" She asks, "I kind of remember you attacking him, but I can't be sure it wasn't a dream." I sigh,

"Yeah, I just got really mad. I don't know what happened."

"You mean you beat up Peter, alone?"

"I guess." I admit, "You don't have to seem so surprised about it." She blushes.

"Sorry, it's just... I couldn't." When she tells me that, I feel horrible. A desire to kill Peter was the only way I beat him up. I had the element of surprise, yes, but if I didn't want to hurt him so badly, I couldn't have done that.

When we get into halls I'm not familiar with, I catch up to Tobias so I don't get lost.

"Why do you think we all have to come here?" I ask,

"I'm not sure, I didn't really pay attention last year, I wasn't a Dauntless member yet." He explains, I sigh.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Christina says, walking faster.

"Hypocrite." I mutter, she rolls her eyes. Christina was right, though, when we walk in, we are the last people. Except Peter, as far as I know, he's still knocked out on the floor of his apartment.

Eric glares at us as we walk in, and I shudder.

"Your late." He growls.

"Sorry." Christina mutters, we all go to sit down. As soon as we are all seated, Eric begins to speak.

"You're all here today because we are going to give you the housing arrangements, you will now live with your fiance. All of you." When he says the last sentence, he seems to only be talking to Christina. It takes every ounce of strength in me to not scream all the foul names I know at him. Honestly, I don't think this time in Dauntless is helping my anger issues.

Eric begins to read off the room numbers that the pairs are in.

"Four and Beatrice, Room 4610 **(Lol sorry, I just had to)**." I glare at him when he calls me Beatrice, but he just goes on.

"Molly and Will, room 2645. Christina and Peter, room 2646, and since Peter isn't here, I expect you will show him to the room Christina. Uriah and Marlene, room 4612, Zeke and Shauna, room 4611, lastly, Lynn, you're alone because we have an odd number of initiates." And then he mutters "That's not the only reason." I roll my eyes, and Lynn gives Eric a menacing glare. She actually looks quite intimidating with her tattoos and piercings everywhere. We all get up to leave and go find our rooms, and I wish Christina good luck.

"Do you need any help getting Peter to the room?" I ask, she shakes her head.

"No, thanks though. I'll see you later." I smile at her and walk with Tobias to our room.

"We never really got to talk about this, with Christina an all that..." Tobias says awkwardly. I roll my eyes,

"There's nothing to talk about, even if there was, it doesn't matter. Nobody would care about us being 'uncomfortable'" I assure him. He stops when we walk in the door, I notice there is only one bed.

"You're really okay with this?" He asks,

"I'm fine." I say, it's not really a lie. Of course I like Tobias, but I come from abnegation, anyways I don't need to make him worry. I calm myself down, it's just a stupid bed! It's not a big deal.

"Anyways, we're going to be married soon enough." I remind him. He smirks,

"It's funny how under different circumstances you wouldn't know your soon to be last name." I laugh and roll me eyes,

"Whatever Tobias." I say and I go to get ready for bed. You know how sometimes you want to do something, but you're too scared to? Like you feel like people would think bad things about you if you did it, but you still want to do it? Like you feel like doing it goes against everything you've ever been taught, but at the same time you don't care? That's kind of how I feel. I give up trying to explain my feelings and settle on going to bed.

_Will's POV_

I refuse to sleep in the same bed as Molly, one of the worst people I have ever met, so I decide to sit outside for a while. I find myself staring at Christina and Peter's door, and I feel bad for her. I think I have it bad. I'm not sure yet, but I think I might like Christina. I just feel weird around her, but in a good way. She makes me feel alive.

I am thinking about Christina when I hear a grunt coming from Christina's room. Then I hear a scream, Christina's scream.

I run into the room, and anger fills me. This is the second time _today_ that Peter hit Christina. This is not okay, this has to stop. I grab a knife from off their counter and sneak up to Peter. I quickly pull it to his neck.

"Step away from her." I demand, he freezes. I guess I underestimated how thick Peter was, because he lunges for Christina, and the knife falls from my hands.

_Christina POV_

When Peter punches me, I grunt. Then he punches me again, in the same place, my temple. I hear a scream and realize it was me. I try to punch him back, but I am in too much pain to hurt him. That's win Will walks in. He grabs a knife from off the counter, and he quickly positions it on Peter's throat. He mutters something I don't quite catch, and then Peter lunges. The knife slips out of Will's hand and Peter goes to grab it, he doesn't make it that far because I kick him in the chest.

I think we have him until Molly comes running in. She comes after me, she punches me in my jaw, and I think she is going to win this fight, until we distracted by a heavy breath from Peter, a final breath. When Peter is dead, Will runs over to me and puts the knife to Molly's kneck. She too, is just as foolish and impulsive as Peter, she lunges for me, but this time the knife doesn't fall. Will's hand stays put, and I can do nothing but watch as fresh, bright red blood flows from the deep wound on her neck.

I see the horrified expression on Will's face, when he sees Peter's dead body. He picks up Molly and we run to the infirmary, we don't speak, we just run. When we arrive at the infirmary, they take Molly into intensive care. Then we are told to go back to our rooms and try to sleep. When we get to our hallway, Will stops me.

"Want to sleep in my room tonight? You know, since Peter's corpse is in yours." My heart skips a beat. I nod my head and follow him into the room. Considering all that happened today, I sleep well.

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they made my day. Special thanks to Cookiedough175 your review meant so much to me. Thank-you guys for taking the time to write a review!**

**-Vox Laudis**

Tobias and I decide to leave Christina a note, so when she wakes up she will know where we are, but I'm worried she will get in trouble for not coming to the housing department. Luckily, Christina wakes up a few minutes before we leave.

"Do you want to get arrested or something?" I ask Christina, genuinely confused. Only Christina would be straightening her hair right now.

"I want to look as presentable as possible." She explains, I sigh and unplug her straightener. Tobias helps me pull her out of the door while she tries to go back to her room.

"At least let me get my eyeliner!" She begs. I roll my eyes and keep dragging her along. When our apartment is out of sight, she stops struggling. I expected her to be mad at me, or at least a bit annoyed, but she doesn't seem irritated at all. Tobias walks farther ahead, and Christina decides to ask me a question.

"Did you really beat up Peter?" She asks, "I kind of remember you attacking him, but I can't be sure it wasn't a dream." I sigh,

"Yeah, I just got really mad. I don't know what happened."

"You mean you beat up Peter, alone?"

"I guess." I admit, "You don't have to seem so surprised about it." She blushes.

"Sorry, it's just... I couldn't." When she tells me that, I feel horrible. A desire to kill Peter was the only way I beat him up. I had the element of surprise, yes, but if I didn't want to hurt him so badly, I couldn't have done that.

When we get into halls I'm not familiar with, I catch up to Tobias so I don't get lost.

"Why do you think we all have to come here?" I ask,

"I'm not sure, I didn't really pay attention last year, I wasn't a Dauntless member yet." He explains, I sigh.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Christina says, walking faster.

"Hypocrite." I mutter, she rolls her eyes. Christina was right, though, when we walk in, we are the last people. Except Peter, as far as I know, he's still knocked out on the floor of his apartment.

Eric glares at us as we walk in, and I shudder.

"Your late." He growls.

"Sorry." Christina mutters, we all go to sit down. As soon as we are all seated, Eric begins to speak.

"You're all here today because we are going to give you the housing arrangements, you will now live with your fiance. All of you." When he says the last sentence, he seems to only be talking to Christina. It takes every ounce of strength in me to not scream all the foul names I know at him. Honestly, I don't think this time in Dauntless is helping my anger issues.

Eric begins to read off the room numbers that the pairs are in.

"Four and Beatrice, Room 4610 **(Lol sorry, I just had to)**." I glare at him when he calls me Beatrice, but he just goes on.

"Molly and Will, room 2645. Christina and Peter, room 2646, and since Peter isn't here, I expect you will show him to the room Christina. Uriah and Marlene, room 4612, Zeke and Shauna, room 4611, lastly, Lynn, you're alone because we have an odd number of initiates." And then he mutters "That's not the only reason." I roll my eyes, and Lynn gives Eric a menacing glare. She actually looks quite intimidating with her tattoos and piercings everywhere. We all get up to leave and go find our rooms, and I wish Christina good luck.

"Do you need any help getting Peter to the room?" I ask, she shakes her head.

"No, thanks though. I'll see you later." I smile at her and walk with Tobias to our room.

"We never really got to talk about this, with Christina an all that..." Tobias says awkwardly. I roll my eyes,

"There's nothing to talk about, even if there was, it doesn't matter. Nobody would care about us being 'uncomfortable'" I assure him. He stops when we walk in the door, I notice there is only one bed.

"You're really okay with this?" He asks,

"I'm fine." I lie, I don't need to make him worry. Anyways, it's just a stupid bed! I shouldn't make a big deal out of this, I only have to do this because of this stupid city.

"Anyways, we're going to be married soon enough." I remind him. He smirks,

"It's funny how under different circumstances you wouldn't know your soon to be last name." I laugh and roll me eyes,

"Whatever Tobias." I say, I go to get ready for bed, and try not to freak out when I think of sleeping in the same bed as my previous instructor. It seems weird, but he's also my bestfriend. I keep telling myself it's not a big deal, but I can't seem to calm down.

_Will's POV_

I refuse to sleep in the same bed as Molly, one of the worst people I have ever met, so I decide to sit outside for a while. I find myself staring at Christina and Peter's door, and I feel bad for her. I think I have it bad. I'm not sure yet, but I think I might like Christina. I just feel weird around her, but in a good way. She makes me feel alive.

I am thinking about Christina when I hear a grunt coming from Christina's room. Then I hear a scream, Christina's scream.

I run into the room, and anger fills me. This is the second time _today_ that Peter hit Christina. This is not okay, this has to stop. I grab a knife from off their counter and sneak up to Peter. I quickly pull it to his neck.

"Step away from her." I demand, he freezes. I guess I underestimated how thick Peter was, because he lunges for Christina, and the knife falls from my hands.

_Christina POV_

When Peter punches me, I grunt. Then he punches me again, in the same place, my temple. I hear a scream and realize it was me. I try to punch him back, but I am in too much pain to hurt him. That's win Will walks in. He grabs a knife from off the counter, and he quickly positions it on Peter's throat. He mutters something I don't quite catch, and then Peter lunges. The knife slips out of Will's hand and Peter goes to grab it, he doesn't make it that far because I kick him in the chest.

I think we have him until Molly comes running in. She comes after me, she punches me in my jaw, and I think she is going to win this fight, until we distracted by a heavy breath from Peter, a final breath. When Peter is dead, Will runs over to me and puts the knife to Molly's kneck. She too, is just as foolish and impulsive as Peter, she lunges for me, but this time the knife doesn't fall. Will's hand stays put, and I can do nothing but watch as fresh, bright red blood flows from the deep wound on her neck.

I see the horrified expression on Will's face, when he sees Peter's dead body. He picks up Molly and we run to the infirmary, we don't speak, we just run. When we arrive at the infirmary, they take Molly into intensive care. Then we are told to go back to our rooms and try to sleep. When we get to our hallway, Will stops me.

"Want to sleep in my room tonight? You know, since Peter's corpse is in yours." My heart skips a beat. I nod my head and follow him into the room. Considering all that happened today, I sleep well.

**Some Will + Christina :) anyways, I have to update my other fanfic. Later!**

**-Vox Laudis**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you all had a great Christmas! I can't wait until Divergent! Okay, so I have a game, the first person to guess where this quote is from gets a shout-out :D**

**"Raggedy Man, Goodnight."**

**Okay I'll leave you alone so you can read now.**

When I rise early the next morning, I feel great, completely rested. It feels nice, after what happened yesterday. I turn over and see Tobias is already awake.

"Good morning," He says, I smile at him.

"I don't want to get up yet."

"Me neither." I lay my head on his arm and he wraps his arms around me. We don't talk, I just enjoy the moment. We don't pull apart when we hear a knocking on the door. The second time someone knocks, it is more rapid.

"Hello, anyone there! If you don't open up I'm coming in!" An angry voice shouts, Eric. I begin to get up, but Tobias just hugs me tighter.

"Go away Eric, we already know about the news!" Tobias shouts,

"What news?" I ask Tobias as the foot steps fade away.

"Oh, right, you don't know. Molly and Peter died, and Will and Christina got paired up together." He tells me,

"Really? That's great!" I shout, he nods his head and then he's quiet for a while, like he's thinking about something.

"I have something I need to tell you," he says. I run my fingers along the tendons in his hands and look back at him. "I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."  
I feel his laughter against my side, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing my ear.

"Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."  
I laugh a little.

"Then you should know better."

"Fine," he says. "Then I love you." I smile at him,

"I love you too." I say, he kisses me and then we get up so we can start our day.

"We have to pick our jobs today." He tells me, I scowl.

"Didn't you do that last year?"

"No, I only got my ranking."

"What rank were you?"

"First, like you."

"Tobias, you're not supposed to tell me yet!"

"Oh come on, nobody cares." I roll my eyes at him.

"What are you going to choose?" I ask, he shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't really know, what about you?"

"I um have no idea..." I tell him, he laughs.

"We'll figure it out." He assures me, in a few minutes we head out the door to go get breakfast. I don't eat much because I'm worried. I almost wish I didn't get 1st place, because now I have to choose first. I have about 3 hours left to think and I have no idea what to pick.

I look around the table and see Will and Christina sitting next to each other, I can see their fingers linked together under the table. To my left is Uriah who's getting glaze from a doughnut on Marlene's face. Lynn sits in silence, like me, watching Uriah and Marlene. When I look away from them I notice Shauna and Zeke aren't here.

I look around and see that nobody seems to notice Zeke and Shauna's absence.

"Where's Zeke and Shauna?" I whisper to Tobias, he shrugs his shoulders,

"Sleeping in?" He asks, that's when Shauna sprints in the room.

"Girl talk, now!" She shouts, pulling me out of the room. Christina, Marlene, and Lynn follow us into the bathroom. She starts hyperventilating,

"Zeke and I..." She tries to go on, but we have to calm her down first. "Zeke and I just found it, we... I'm pregnant." She manages to get out. The reactions range from excitement to horror. Nobody says anything, I I'm too shocked.

"Really?" I ask, she nods her head.

"We're absolutely sure, we thought there was a chance a little while ago, but now we know for sure." I congratulate her, but Lynn interrupts.

"You mean you're keeping it?" Lynn shouts, "You can't keep it! You're only 15!" I stare at Lynn, she of all people should understand, Lynn and Shauna were both born in Dauntless, this is normal here. Lynn is Shauna's sister, can't she just be happy for her?

"It's none of your business. I can keep the baby if I want to, our parents were only 16 when we were born!" Shauna shouts,

"Calm down, guys." Marlene says,

"Yeah, let's just talk about it." Christina sides with Marlene. Lynn groans and stomps out the door, glaring at Shauna.

"Shauna, it's okay, you can do whatever you want, it's your life." I comfort her. She nods and puts on a brave face, but I can tell she is close to tears. Shauna and Lynn always had a close relationship, they weren't just sisters, they were best friends. Of course Shauna is hurt by this.

After a little while we go back to the cafeteria to find the boys waiting for us with Zeke there. Shauna goes to hug him. We tell them all the story of what happened, and they say Lynn didn't come back. I decide to go look for her, I have to find out what made her act like that.

I wander around the compound for a while with no luck. I ask around and the only person who's seen her says she ran in the direction of the training room, yet when I go there, it's empty. After another hour of searching, I give up and settle down near the chasm, listening to the water hit the rocks.

I sit there for a while, so consumed in my mind that I don't hear the footsteps behind me.

"Get up." I hear a familiar voice say, I turn my head and see Eric.

"What do you want?" I ask,

"Time to choose your job." He says, pulling me off the floor.

"Don't touch me." I spit, and I walk away. I make my way to the pit where we will do the choosing with a bunch of emotions running through me. I'm angry, scared, nervous, confused, and upset. Seeing Eric reminded me of things I don't want to remember, and now as I go to claim first place in Dauntless initiation, I feel weak.

Not 30 seconds after I walk in the pit, I am being called up to choose my job. I make my way to the stage and choose...

**So sorry for the cliff hanger, but I want you guys to tell me what her job should be! Please tell me any ideas! Please R&R, thanks for reading!**

**-Vox Laudis**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, before I start anything let me just say... **

**JerkZero****: Thanks so much for all the reviews, Im glad you like my story, I was smiling so much when I read them thanks :)**

**Lily****: I skipped the initiation, because this story really isn't about initiation. Also, I tried to write this from Tris' POV, and with everything happening around her, I don't think initiation was her highest priority. Thanks for criticism though, it really does help. **

**Delila****: Im sorry you don't like my fanfic, and I understand what you're saying, but this is my fanfiction, Im writing this the way I want, and I wanted to skip over some things. I will fix the part in the fear landscape. When I type this part Im also talking to ****Marie****, there will be more fluff, I will go back and add it. Back to ****Delila****, you can call this a "sorry excuse of a story" but please remember, Im 12, and I don't think its that bad for a twelve year old who writes in her free time. So anyways, thanks for the advice, but next time, please don't insult my writing. **

**And the winner of the game from last chapter was ****Fantastical Fandoms****, everyone please check out her account. She deserves it cuz she watched doctor who :D**

I make my last minute decision and choose to be an initiate trainer. After me, the boy in first place chooses, Tobias, then the girl in second place, and so on. Tobias and I meet up afterwards and we talk, he chose to be a trainer too.

"What are we going to do? I barely remember training." I say, he smiles,

"We're going to use scare tactics. We'll have some of the boys that haven't chosen yet to help, but we'll be doing most of the work." He explains, I nod my head and lean against him.

"Are you okay?" He asks, I nod again, and then I think about it, I do actually feel a bit sick.

"Actually, I'm feeling kind of bad. I need to go see Will." Tobias looks confused for a second.

"Oh right, Will's a doctor now, do you want me to walk you there?" I shake my head and start to walk to the infirmary, but then I think _Screw it, I'm not in abnegation anymore_ and I kiss Tobias. When I get to the infirmary, Will just tells me to lay down for a while and get some rest. When I turn to leave I guess he realizes I'm not going to listen as long as it's not serious.

Will hands me a piece of paper and tells me to go to storage, and that there will be some medicine there. I ask someone for directions in the hallways because I have no idea where storage is. I walk for about 10 minutes before I finally find the storage area, there are two guards waiting outside and I give the paper to the less scary looking one.

"Rodrick!" He calls, a boy about my age comes running towards us and takes the paper going back into the room. About a minute later the boy comes back with a bottle of pink liquid.

"It tastes pretty bad, you should get something to drink after you take this." He suggests, I nod and mutter my thanks as I head back.

When I get back to the apartment, Tobias isn't there. I fill a glass with water and take some of the pink liquid chugging the water immediately after that, the boy was right, it tastes horrible. I sigh and drink some more water, and then Christina walks in.

"Tris! Oh my god, you have to let me practice on you!" She says. I shake my head.

"But I work at a beauty parlor now, I need practice!" She complains, I shake my head again as she comes closer to me.

"Oh, Tris, are you okay?" She asks, I nod.

"I'm just feeling a bit sick." She touches my forehead,

"Oh my god, Tris, you're burning up!" She shouts, I sigh.

"Christina, I'm fine. Calm down, I already got some medicine." She doesn't listen.

"Oh my god, I have to take care of you, I'm not leaving you here like this! Where's Four? He should be here! Are you okay? Do you need anything? Want something to eat? I'll call Four and have him bring you som-"

"Christina, I said calm down, I'm going to be okay, you don't have to over-react." She raises her eyebrow and then shakes her head.

"I'm calling Four." She says.

* * *

A little while after Tobias arrives Christina leaves.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Tobias asks again, I sigh.

"I'm fine, Tobias, I swear I'm okay." I assure him, he sighs too.

"I never know whether you're telling the truth or just trying not to worry me." He admits, I smile.

"Well I'm telling the truth this time." I tell him. He sits down next to me on the bed.

"What do you mean this time?" He asks, I bite my lip and don't say anything.

"You're a liar." He accuses.

"For a good reason." I defend, he rolls his eyes and kisses me.

"Tobias, I don't want to get you sick." I say which is true, I'm not uncomfortable kissing him anymore.

"If I was going to get sick I would've already." He mutters,

"I guess you're right." I admit, he smiles and my eyes start to droop.

"Are you tired?" He asks, I shake my head.

"You don't have a good reason right now." He says, I sigh and let him tuck me in bed.

"Good night, Tobias." I say, even though it's still pretty early in the day,

"I love you Tris."

"Me too." I manage to say before I fall asleep.

**Sorry this chapter is short but I'm setting up for something. I guess that's not really a good excuse but whatever, please R&R, thanks for reading!**

**-Vox Laudis**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated! I'm not even going to try and give you a good excuse, I'll just give you the next chapter instead.**

_I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as the shadow gets closer to me. When I look to see what the source of the shadow is I can feel a look of horror spread across my face. It's Peter. I remind myself that Peter's dead, that this isn't real. But it is real, it's happening in my head. It feels real, and I can't control what's happening. Peter walks toward me with a knife. He looks over at me and comes closer with the knife in his hand, ready to attack. He grins evilly and thrusts the knife towards my heart. That's when I start screaming._

I wake up sweating, with Tobias shaking me.

"Tris, Tris, wake up, it was just a dream!" Tobias shouts, I jump up in bed, shaking. I push myself as far away from Tobias until I realize he won't hurt me.

"What happened?" He whispers, I look down and shake my head, embarrassed of my behavior.

"Just a nightmare. Sorry." I tell him, he nods but still looks worried.

"I'm fine. I swear." I assure him, he sighs.

"Okay, how are you feeling?" He asks, I give myself a quick assessment.

"Good enough to get out of here." I tell him, he smiles at me.

"We can go get an early breakfast then."

"What time is it?" I ask, Tobias laughs.

"About 5 AM." He says, I bite my lip.

"Sorry, we can go back to bed."

"No it's okay, I don't think either of us would be able to fall asleep again." Tobias assures me, I nod my head. I definitely couldn't fall asleep again, I don't want to relive that dream. I take a shower and then get ready for the day. I throw on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top so I'm comfortable and grab Tobias' hand.

"Ready?" I ask,

"Ready." He nods and we walk out of our room. As we walk towards the cafeteria, I notice that no one else is up. I guess the Dauntless aren't early risers. When Tobias and I arrive at the cafeteria, only the food workers are there, it's nice and quiet. We make our way through the line and grab whatever looks good. That's one of the good things about Dauntless, we can get whatever we want. I've heard that people in Erudite only get to eat a certain amount of calories a day and only certain types of food. They don't even have cake.

Out of all the cakes I've ever had, (Which is not many) the Dauntless cake is by far the best. That's why Tobias and I grab a slice each before we sit down.

"Cake for breakfast? No wonder you got sick." Tobias teases,

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you to get sick either, I can take your slice for you, you know." I offer innocently. Tobias' eyes narrow.

"Not the cake." He says seriously, I roll my eyes at him and take a bite.

"Mmmm" I mumble. I can't even describe what it tastes like. On the outside, it looks like an ordinary chocolate cake, but it tastes like... heaven. There's really no other way to describe it. Tobias and I don't talk as we devour our cakes. Tobias looks at me with wide eyes and a cake mustache. He looks so happy, like a kid.

"I want more!" He exclaims, I laugh at him. "What?" He asks with such childish innocence that I laugh again.

"Fine, if you won't tell me I'll ask my cake." He says, getting up to get another, I watch him as he half runs half walks back to the cake. He comes back with three plates, one that has only crumbs.

"Did you already eat one?" I ask incredulously,

"No, how did that plate get here?" He asks, feigning confusion. I grin at him and he sticks his tongue out at me.

"How old are you Tobias?" I ask, he laughs and takes another bite of cake. Ten minutes later Tobias and I are walking out of the cafeteria stuffed. I'm in a great mood until we pass Eric in the hallway. He stops us,

"I'm supposed to remind you that the marriage ceremony is tomorrow." Eric says, Tobias rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." He says, pushing by Eric. After that, I feel mad. Just Eric's presence managed to ruin my mood. When we get back to our room, I feel tired. I don't try to sleep though, because I know I'm only tired since I'm still a bit sick. I decide to sit down,

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asks, I shrug.

"Doesn't really matter." I tell him, he frowns.

"Of course it matters. Your feelings matter, they might not change anything, but they still matter Tris." He tells me, I sigh.

"I guess."

"So are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I don't think the abnegation in my will ever really go away." I say with a sigh,

"I know what you mean. We're just going to have to learn to deal with it." He agrees, I give him a small smile.

"Abnegation to the core."

**Sorry if this chapter is boring, but I don't want to rush Four and Tris anymore than I already have. They're being rushed enough by the Dauntless city... This chapter's kind of short since I'm really tired and I have exams tomorrow so sorry for that. So anyways, please review, tell me if you have any suggestions, and thanks for reading!**

**-Vox Laudis**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all so much for the reviews...**

**Guest - I completely know what you mean. I will add more fluff, thanks for the advice!**

**Nini15 - Sorry, which remark are you talking about? I can't tell.**

MimicPlus **- You'll find out soon :) Thanks for the review!**

JerkZero **- Great idea! I'm definitely going to do that all though the updates will be more frequent now.**

**Okay, so like I said up there /\ the updates will be more frequent now. I'm going to try to do two a week (maybe more) on Mondays and Thursdays. So once again thank you for all the reviews and thanks for reading my fanfic. (Link to dresses in my profile)  
**

_Previously: _

_Tris has a bad dream about Peter and Tobias calms down. They spend the day together getting closer and obsessing over Dauntless Cake. The initiates also learn that the marriage ceremonies will soon take place! _

I had the same dream last night. The one where Peter attacked me, and I couldn't fight back. I was too scared, I have to keep reminding myself he's dead, and he can't hurt me again. It feels so real, and the doctor says I was traumatized. I don't think I am, I think I'm just having bad dreams. Those are completely normal, I don't know why doctors have to make such a big deal out of everything.

I get up almost as soon as I'm conscious because I don't even feel the tiniest bit sick anymore. I'll admit not wanting to think about my dream is another reason to get up. I decide to take a long shower to calm me down. I'm careful not to wake Tobias as I climb out of bed, he looks so peaceful as he sleeps. It's sweet.

After my long shower, I feel a lot better, so when Christina calls me and demands we go shopping for the wedding ceremony, I don't object as much as I normally would. I can tell Christina notices because she asks me why I'm so happy.

"Did you guys do something last night?" Christina demands with wide eyes which makes me blush as red as a tomato and glare at her.

"Shut up Christina, no." I say, still glaring at her.

"Damn Tris, calm down. I was kidding, I know you would never do that." Christina assures me,

"Yeah, you would never!" Shouts Marlene who is catching up to us with Shauna closely following her.

"Team virgin forever!" Shauna shouts, I glare at them all, stomp on Shauna's foot and smack Marlene in the face.

"Ow!" They both yell,

"You guys deserve it. You don't know anything, for all you know I'm not a virgin!" I bluff, which makes them all laugh.

"I never thought I'd hear you use that word Tris!" Christina mocks, I glare at her,

"I'm not in the mood to go to jail today, so take that back before I punch you." I threaten. Normally I wouldn't resort to violence, but what can I say? They're making me mad! Christina rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, let's just go shop." Christina suggests, we all nod and continue walking towards the pit, where most of the shops are. When we arrive, we don't go in a store.

"What are we even supposed to get? A wedding dress? A skirt and a top? A sundress? Ugh, I wish people would tell us these things! Do any of you know?" Christina asks, me and Shauna shake our heads, but Marlene speaks up.

"I heard we're supposed to wear fancy dresses or something, but not wedding dresses, which is stupid, because this is probably going to be our only wedding ever." Marlene says, Christina and I nod in agreement, but then Shauna grins.

"I like how you said probably. Are you planning something Marlene?" Shauna teases Marlene who sticks her tongue out. We all laugh and head into a store with a sign that says "Prom Dresses". The lady at the front explains that before the factions at schools there were these dances and one was called the prom. She said it was a really big event, but now most people just come for dresses here because of the wedding ceremonies.

Christina tries on a bunch of dresses and gets stuck between a short white strapless dress with a black ribbon around the waist and a extravagent light pink high-low dress. Shauna tells her that the dress is too fancy, but Christina flips her off and prances around in it for the next ten minutes. She ends up buying the black and white one though, because it's her old city's colors. Shauna and Marlene follow her lead and both decide to buy a black dress, but their dresses look nothing alike.

Shauna's dress is really simple and stops above her knees, unlike Christina her dress has sleeves. Marlene chooses a sleeveless black dress with something at the bottom that I've honestly never seen before, Marlene says it's because I came from abnegation. After all the other girls are done I still haven't found a dress so they all help me. The only rule we really have is it has to be grey. After a few minutes of looking and the girls vetoing all the dresses I choose, Christina comes running up to me squealing, with a dress that looks like the neckline got ripped its so revealing. Christina demands I try it on, and when I come out all the girls tell me it's the one I have to get.

"No, guys come on, we decided our dresses would represent our old city. If anyone in abnegation wore this... Well my point is nobody would!" Marlene rolls her eyes.

"Tris, we said our dresses should be our old city's colors, they don't have to represent our city. We're trying to show people that even though our old home will always be a part of us, we're not going to let their rules decide our lives anymore." Christina says, I sigh.

"I guess you're right, but I can't wear this! It's just... ugh." I defend,

"Why not? Sure, maybe the abnegation wouldn't wear it, but the Dauntless would. I can prove it because they sell it in a Dauntless store. You're Dauntless now Tris, time to act like one." Christina counters, I sigh again.

"Fine, I'll wear it!" I shout, Christina grins.

"God Christina, you put such a deep reasoning behind our dresses, I like it. It makes me seem smart." Marlene says, I grin at her and we all go to pay for our dresses.

**The links to the dresses are in my profile, if you guys didn't read the authors note above! Please look at them because I'm not the best with describing dresses or even clothing for that matter. Please R&R, and thanks for reading! **

**-Vox Laudis**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone and welcome to the 76th Hunger Games! Scratch that, wrong place. Anyways, now that that horrible attempt at a joke is over... I don't want to sound like a jerk or anything, but I work really hard to update and I got one review :( (Thanks JerkZero)**

JerkZero **- Thanks for suggesting the "previously" thing, I think it's a great idea, I also read your story and I really like it, keep writing!**

Previously: Tris and the girls go dress shopping for the wedding ceremony.

Christina gives me a reassuring smile and begins to make her way down the steps, following Shauna. I count to four and make my way after her, soon enough the rest of the girls are all trailing behind me and we're at the bottom of the steps. I watch as Shauna beam at Zeke as he takes her hand and leads her towards the dance floor. Will and Christina follow closely behind not taking their eyes off each other the entire walk towards the dance floor, and before I know it my hand is placed comfortably in Tobias' and he's smiling at me as we make our way to the dance floor.

After all the couples are positioned on the dance floor the music starts and we do the dance we have been practicing for the past few days. The music isn't exactly slow because after all this is Dauntless, but it sound decent for a wedding. Not one of the couples touches until the very end when we hold hands and all of us stand in a line in front of the Dauntless leader, Max. He talks about the necessities of Dauntless members getting married and he even gets into the need for reproduction but I don't really listen because I'm too busy looking in the crowd for the sure to be angry faces of my family.

I know my family does not approve of me getting married, so I'm not surprised to see Caleb lost in the crowd, glaring at Tobias who holds my hand. I give Caleb a halfhearted smile that he return with a look of disapproval. I inwardly sigh and turn back to the priest who is having Shauna and Zeke say their vows. They kiss and the crowd cheers, then the priest moves on to Christina and Will, the process is repeated and then the priest turns to Tobias and I.

I almost laugh when the priest addresses Tobias as Four, because he doesn't even say his last name, but when we have both said I do Tobias leans down to kiss me and all the humor is gone. All I can feel is an overwhelming pull towards my husband. Tobias tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss, but then we pull apart because the priest begins to talk to Marlene and Uriah and I can practically feel Caleb burning daggers into my back.

After the ceremony is over Tobias and I wander around in the crowd, saying hello to the family of our friends, Christina introduces me to her mother and complains that only one family member is allowed to come. I look at the ground and decide whether to be relieved or disappointed that Caleb is the only one who came to the wedding, because I didn't know only one family member could come. I make sure not to mention the absence of anyone from Tobias' family because I know that's one sure way to ruin his good mood.

About halfway through the party, we run into Caleb. He glares at Tobias and hes gaze doesn't soften much as he turns to me. I can tell he doesn't approve of us, I don't know if it's because I'm only 15, the fact that Tobias is older than me or something completely different, but it's clear.

"Beatrice, I don't think our parents would approve of you being married to _him_." Caleb warns with venom in his voice, I bite my lip so I don't say something stupid and take deep breaths to control myself.

"Well clearly our parents aren't here right now Caleb. Why not?" I inquire, he sighs.

"They're abnegation so of course they don't want to be selfish and both of them suggested that I come, so here I am." He explains,

"What a shame." Tobias whispers in my ear and I have to stifle a laugh. Caleb narrows his eyes at Tobias.

"I'm going to be straight forward, I don't approve of you dating my little sister." Caleb says confidently. Tobias stare turns cold and I can feel the tension in the air.

"That's none of your business Caleb." I tell him, he scowls at me.

"Of course that's my business!" He growls, I glare at him.

"No it's not, and even if it was or I didn't approve of this it wouldn't matter, I don't have a choice and neither do you!" I shout.

"Why couldn't you have married anyone else, him?" Caleb demands not even bothering to hide his disgust. I glare at him before delivering the death blow.

"Because I love him, and he treats me better than you ever have." I spit before walking away and dragging Tobias behind me.

"Maybe we should go home." Tobias suggests, I nod and smile weakly at him before we start to walk home. The wedding ceremonies in Dauntless have always been close to the compound, usually about a mile away. That way nobody has to jump on a train and ruin their outfit. I don't know why it matters to the Dauntless though, we're definitely not one of the factions that usually cares about our clothes.

I lean into Tobias and try to relax as the train brings us back home.

**Ugh, Caleb. Annnnyyywayyssss, please review for this chapter and the next one since I'm doing a double update, not just the next one. Thanks for reading! (I'm going to have a Caleb POV next chapter)**


	17. Chapter 17

**People of the world, I want to apologize because I said I would give you guys a double update and I didn't. I have a good excuse though, I fell asleep... **

**QueenOfNovellas - Thanks for the review, and tbh what you asked for is pretty close to what I have planned for this story, you'll see what I mean soon. **

**Anyways, here's the update. **

_Previously : The gang goes to the wedding ceremony and Tobias and Tris run into Caleb. They depart but not before they have a big fight. _

_Caleb POV_

Tris walks off with that guy and I glare at both of them. She shouldn't be marrying him, I don't even know his name! I hear someone walk towards me and I turn to them. They look pretty young, but still older than me, they're clearly Dauntless though.

"Hey, I'm Eric. You're Tris' brother, Caleb, right?" He asks in a deep voice.

"Yeah, I am." I say. He grins at me.

"You don't like Four?" He asks, I raise an eyebrow.

"Who's Four?" I ask, confused.

"Tris' husband." He says in a "duh" voice.

"Oh, yeah. I don't like him at all." I confirm, I see a sparkle in his eye but I can't really tell what it means.

"Yeah, I guess you have a good reason to... You know, because of Peter..." He trails off,

"Who's Peter?" I ask, he looks surprised.

"You don't know?" I shake my head. "Well he thought he was going to be Tris' husband, but he was wrong. Anyways, he didn't know that so they started going out, except Tris didn't like him, so he had to force her to go out with him and he even drugged her a few times. So this kid ended up dying, but while he was still alive Four didn't do anything about it." Eric finishes.

"That kids dead." I mutter, Eric laughs.

"Hey, I don't like him either. Let's drink to it!" He suggests.

"No thanks," I decline, "I have to go." I tell him. I rush to my car and push the car as fast as it can go. After all, you're 89% more likely to get robbed in the night than you are in the day. **(A/N I have no idea if that's true, it just seems like and Erudite thing to think about)**

_Tris POV_

When Tobias and I get home I change and wash all the make up off, hoping having on normal clothes and no make up will help calm me down a little bit. I'm still super mad at Caleb for ruining my freaking wedding day. I make some Chamomile tea so I can fall asleep easier and offer Tobias some, he says he doesn't want any so we sit in bed while I sip my tea.

"I had fun today." Tobias says, "I thought it was going to be bad because of all the people there, I thought someone would recognize me, but nobody did and we only got in one fight, so I consider that an accomplishment." I smile at Tobias.

"Me too, today was good except for Caleb... I was thinking about something while we were there, though. I was wondering why Peter thought he was going to be paired up with me. Do you know?" I ask, Tobias doesn't say anything.

"Tobias?" I ask, he bites his lip which is so distractingly cute that I almost don't know what he's talking about when he answers my question.

"He was going to be paired up with you." Tobias mutters, I raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know? How come I'm paired up with you?" I ask. Tobias is silent again, and he seems to be debating how hard it will be to keep it a secret from me and if it's worth it.

"The pairings were changed. You were going to be paired up with Peter but I had someone make sure you wouldn't be. It's just luck that you were paired with me." He admits.

"Why did you do it?" I ask, he sighs.

"Because I was already in love with you." Right after Tobias says that the phone rings. I groan and pick up, way to ruin a potentially romantic moment.

"Hello, who is this?" I ask,

"It's Caleb, Beatrice I need to talk to you, somewhere private." Caleb says urgently.

"Okay, meet me by the train tracks in front of the Dauntless compound in 15 minutes." I tell him, he mumbles something in agreement and the line goes dead.

"What happened?" Tobias asks,

"I don't know." I say truthfully, "But I have to go talk to Caleb."

* * *

Exactly 12 minutes later I'm sitting in front of the train tracks waiting for Caleb to show up. Of course, like the Erudite he is he shows up exactly 15 minutes after the phone call.

"Hey Caleb." I say in emotionless voice, he walks up closer to me and gives me a smile, one that I've never seen him wear in all the years that I've known him, one I don't trust.

"Tris, I am going to get straight to the point. You're not allowed to marry Four, I won't let you." Caleb says. I almost laugh in his face. Why does he think he can tell me what to do?

"You won't let me? Well try and stop me." I say, glaring at Caleb. I'm not scared of him, what is he going to do? Get a higher grade than me on a math test?

"Fine. I will, but remember you asked for it." Caleb threatens, I bite my lip to keep the laughter from exploding out of me and then I roll my eyes.

"Nice talking to you." I mutter as I walk away.

**Next chapter I'm going to have another Caleb POV. Sorry for any typos or anything like that, I'm writing this on my iPad. Please R&R and thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews, they give me motivation to update instead of doing something stupid like homework. Jk, anyways, you guys want to know what Caleb is up to so you'll find out in this chapter. One reviews was really awesome though because of the way it was worded, it said "is it because he's got his big brother feathers all ruffled up?" and it was from **mamamiller99**it made me laugh, so thanks, 'cause I was having a bad day.**

_Previously: Eric tells Peter about Peter, and Caleb and Tris have an argument.  
_

_Caleb_ POV  
Tris should listen to me more. That boy Four is no good for her, I bet she doesn't even know his name! He could have been a serial killer before they got married for all she knows, the odds aren't even that slim. That's why I'm completely justified in doing this. I'm going to see a Dauntless leader, I think his name is Max. I can't remember, but it doesn't really matter.

I knock on the door of the leader Max's room and a few seconds later the door opens.

"Who are you? How did you manage to know where my office is? I'm a leader!" The man exclaims,

"Caleb Prior, I'm from Erudite. We have access to all the information we need. I'm here because my sister Beatrice Prior is in this city and I have a problem with her pairing." I say with as much confidence as I can muster. The man looks bored.

"So? What do you want me to do about it? A pairing can't change without a good reason." He says,

"Well I have a good reason." I say,

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" He asks,

"Beatrice Prior was abused by Peter Hayes. Her husband was informed of the abuse and did nothing to stop it. In the court of law he could be sent to jail, but I believe she does not want to press charges. Either way they should not be paired together." I say, the man, Max glares at me.

"Fine, we'll match her up with someone else." He grumbles, "But next time I'm going to make sure you can't find me as easily. If you have any problems talk to one of my assistants, not me." He adds, handing me a few business cards.

"Right, thanks." I say grinning, that was easier than I thought it would be.

Maybe Tris doesn't see how necessary this is, but I do. Four was practically abusing Tris by not telling anyone, he's no good for her. She would have done the same thing if she was in my position.

_Tris POV_

I immediately know something is wrong when Eric walks in Tobias and I's room with a grin on his face.

"Oh Tris, you're needed in Max's office." Eric says, I turn to Tobias who grabs my hand.

"I'll go with you." He says,

"Only Tris is invited to come." Eric says smugly,

"Fine then, I'll go get some food. Hey, the cafeteria is right next to Max's office, let's walk together Tris!" Tobias says with mock enthusiasm. I follow his lead and grin, giving him a nod. I can see Eric roll his eyes as Tobias and I push past him.

"What do you think Max wants?" I ask Tobias, "Why on earth would I need to speak to a Dauntless leader?"

"I don't think you're actually going to speak to Max, probably just and assistant." Tobias says, I nod and take a deep breath. That's a lot less stressful. When we reach Max's office I give Tobias a quick kiss good-bye and walk into the room.

When I enter I see Tobias is right, Max is nowhere to be seen. A girl stands in the room who looks to be about 20, Max' assistant.

"Tris?" The girl asks, I nod.

"Well, you're pairing has been changed. Your new husband will meet you here in two hours, you will not have a marriage ceremony, but you should both treat each other as husband and wife." The lady says quickly.

And that's how my heart breaks.

"What?" I ask, the lady begins to repeat what she said, but I interrupt, "Why is my pairing being changed?"

"Well, someone, Caleb Prior I think, he came and demanded that your pairing was changed. He said something about a boy named Peter Hayes." She tells me,

"I have to go." I say, she calls me back but I'm already out the door and running to find Tobias, tears running freely down my cheeks.

How does Caleb know who Peter is? Why did he do this to me? what did I do wrong? All these questions run through my mind as I run through the compound. I have been betrayed by my own brother.

When I reach the room I throw open the door and run straight into Tobias' arms.

"Tris? What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Who?" Tobias asks, I shake my head and sob into his shoulder.

"They said... They said I can't be married to you anymore." I cry. I feel Tobias stiffen and cry harder.

"Everything will be okay." He says, but he sounds like he's trying to convince himself just as much as he's trying to convince me.

I don't know how long I cry before some security guards come in and tell me I'm supposed to go to my new room. I shake my head and grab Tobias' arm, refusing to leave. The guards don't seem surprised by my unwillingness to leave and three hold Tobias back while two others grab me and pull me away from Tobias and out into the hall.

As soon as the door slams shut I fall to the floor and the guards decide to carry me. I bite my lip and try to hold back the tears as they take me to someone I don't know and expect me to marry. I stay as strong as I can and not a single tear falls again. I can do this, I have to be brave. I have to be Dauntless.

**Thank you all for reading, that was my idea of Caleb betraying Tris. Please R&R and thanks for reading!**

**-Vox Laudis**


End file.
